The amazing path to happiness
by Dil9
Summary: Bella is tired of Edward resisting her. She thinks it is time to do something to get his attention specially since they only have two more weeks for the wedding. Second place winner of Twilight VD fic records Miss January's picture prompt writing challenge. One-shot


**The amazing path to happiness  
**

**Bella's point of view **

"Alice, He did it again!"

I couldn't help crying out after Edward drove off in his Volvo in a hurry. Our kisses had just heated up, and I'd bitten his lower lip. Well, I may have also squeezed his nipple. That was it and Mr. Perfect gentleman had to get away from me to protect my virtue! We only had two weeks to the wedding and so far I'd only managed to get him to take off his shirt. And that really didn't count as much since most guys didn't wear shirts at home anyway.

"I know, Bella, believe me I know!" Came Alice's response on the phone. This only made me feel more helpless.

"What am I going to do?" I sighed.

"I'll be right over. We'll think of something don't worry." Alice and I had tried every trick in the box from sexy clothes to sultry looks. They'd tempt him all right if the evidence of the large bulge in front of his pants was anything to go by, but as soon as things got even remotely close to intimate he'd try to distract me, use excuses and if all else failed run away like today.

In five minutes, I heard the front door open and a streak of black came to a stop in front of the dining table where I was seated. I couldn't help laughing when Alice kept vibrating, unable to keep still.

"Bella, why are you laughing? I thought you were frustrated?"

"Alice, you remind me of the Tasmanian devil in cartoons. Would you mind sitting down for a moment? I can't focus on you, you are moving too fast for me. Remember, I'm a human with poor eyesight?"

"Oops! Sorry." She sat down in front of me. I took another bite of the yellow coloured rice letting her settle down a bit. Alice sniffed and made a face.

"What are you eating?"

"It's called Biriyani an Asian yellow rice dish. It's very tasty would you like to try some?"

"No thank you!"

"Edward got it for me. He wants me to taste everything under the sun before my change." I scrunched my face in distaste remembering some of the weird stuff Edward had made me taste during the past couple of weeks.

"I hope you don't put on too much extra weight. It'll be difficult to get into the dress. You have to be extra careful with any changes that can happen to your body."

"Oh! Speaking of body modifications the Biriyani reminds me I wanted to get a henna tattoo done. I never got around to actually doing it. A friend of mine in Phoenix used to paint her hands with beautiful henna tattoos."

"A tattoo?" Alice's eyes grew huge.

"Bella, I know Edward wants you to have every experience possible while you are human, but a tattoo? Since it's a permanent change to your skin you might still have it even after the change."

"A henna tattoo is not permanent. It fades away in one or two weeks. I think I want to get one." Alice wasn't listening to me her eyes were glazed. "Alice, what did you see?" The pixie suddenly gave a whoop of joy and hugged me.

"You've got to get that henna tattoo! I'll do it for you! He's not going to be able to resist you when he sees it." She clapped her hands in glee.

So that's how I ended up having lovely henna tattoos done on the backs of my legs running up to my hip, my upper front thighs and on the curves of my breasts. I was too shy to remove my bra so I had done the part that ran under the bra cup towards my nipple. Alice had said that Edward would want to see the whole tattoo. I was hoping she was right. I wore a skimpy white skinny top and a flowing white skirt. Alice had arranged it artfully around my legs so that it appeared to have accidentally ridden up to show the tattoos. Alice told me that I shouldn't try to look overly sexy or he'd back away. So here I was posed in a 'natural sexy look' as Alice put it pretending to read Pride and Prejudice waiting for one sexy vampire to make an appearance.

"Love, I'm sorry about what happened this morning. I had to go hunting. I was…" Edward had just come in through the window. His words stopped halfway through and his mouth gaped open as his eyes focused on my tattoos. "Bella, what…what is that?" He pointed to my legs as he looked closely at the tattoos.

"Oh I just got some tattoos done." To my surprise his eyes grew hooded and he frowned.

"Bella…your beautiful, creamy, flawless skin…" he sighed.

"They are pretty… did it hurt?" He was stumbling over his words, and it was then that I realised that he thought the tattoos were permanent and he was mourning the loss of my creamy skin. Wow! He called my skin creamy and flawless hmm…

"No it didn't hurt. They are henna tattoos and they are not permanent." I smiled at him.

"They aren't?" I could hear the change in his voice to one of relief.

"No they aren't, they will fade in a few days," I reassured him.

"Can I see?" He suddenly moved closer to me, sitting down beside me on the bed. His voice was brimming with excitement.

"Sure, Alice did them for me." I stood up and leaned down lifting my skirt up so that he could see the backs of my legs up to my upper thighs. I heard a harsh in-take of breath behind me, when I turned my head I saw a pair of dark obsidian eyes staring hungrily at my legs. I suddenly felt a bit shy and quickly climbed back onto the bed. To my surprise Edward picked up one of my legs positioning it on top of his lap, examining the tattoo.

"Wow! It looks great… such a contrast against your beautiful skin." Right on cue I blushed. He ran a finger over the markings stroking my skin concentrating on the pattern. When he reached the hem of my skirt he slowly pushed it up tracing the pattern running underneath on the front of my thigh. I was so absorbed in the feel of his cold touch against my hot skin that I jumped with fright when he suddenly took his hands off me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to… I mean…" I had actually closed my eyes enjoying his gentle touches and my eyes flew open at his words in surprise. It was then that I saw that he had lifted my skirt up and now my lacy blue panties were visible. Edward tried to pull the skirt down but I stopped him.

"Leave it. I want you to enjoy the tattoos. I got them done for you." Smouldering dark orbs stared back at me. Then he leaned down and placed a light kiss on my thigh He kissed my thigh right on top of the tattoo on my left leg. Oh my god, he's never done that before. I didn't even have time to enjoy the sensation before his hungry lips sought mine. He kept on kissing and only pulled away when I had to breathe. Even then he kept kissing my jaw and then my collar bone. I heard a hiss and suddenly he licked my skin right over the top slope of my breast. The neckline of my top had gaped open when he was kissing my collar bone and now the tattoo there was clearly visible to him.

"What's this?" Scorching black eyes laced with desire bored into mine.

"I… I got them done here too…"

"I want to see." And the next thing I knew my skinny was torn in half and pulled away from me. I heard him gasp as he stared at the skin he had just exposed and the dark blue lace bra I was wearing. It was transparent and my nipples were clearly visible underneath. I waited for him to make some kind of a gesture but he just kept staring. It was like he was frozen in place. His eyes burning making my body catch fire with desire. I couldn't control myself as I reached for him. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He didn't even seem to realise what I was doing. He was so still just like a statue.

He wasn't even breathing. For the first time in my life, I remembered he was a vampire and not a human, although I treated him like one. But I was going to take full advantage of the fact that he didn't try to stop me when I unbuttoned his shirt. I reached for the button on his jeans. He was sporting a huge erection so it was obvious he liked what he saw. Should I dare to open his zip? I debated with myself for a moment and stroked him over the denim material. He didn't make any sort of acknowledgement of what I was doing except for a sharp intake of breath. I had never been this bold. I had dared to rub against him but that had always been for a few seconds till he would pull away and make his excuses. So I had never got the opportunity to really touch him like this. I decided I might as well open the zip and touch him more intimately while he was letting me do it.

I slowly pulled the zipper down. Still there was no reaction. I could now clearly see the outline through his tight black boxer briefs. It was my turn to stare. _God, he was huge! How was he ever going to fit in me?_ It was several moments before that I realised how comical this situation was. He was staring at my breasts, and I was staring at his impressive erection. I felt my face flame with embarrassment. _What would he do if I touched him?_

**Edward's point of view**

The vision in front of me was breathtaking. I couldn't take my eyes off the beautiful creature covered in blue sitting next to me. My sweet innocent Bella was a seductress. I was unable to break the spell she had me under. I wanted her. I wanted her so badly. I was scared to even move because I might lose control and crush her in my urgency.

The sudden soft warmth encasing me finally brought me back to reality. I automatically looked down to search for the source of the warmth surrounding me and froze in horror. _Bella's hand was wrapped around my naked flesh! My very erect throbbing flesh! Oh good lord!_ I was going to die of embarrassment_. When did she undress me?_ I hadn't noticed a thing. I didn't have the strength to pull away from her flaming touch, and my hands came up to cover my face to hide my mortification. This was the first time in my existence that I was touched so intimately. And it was amazing, I loved it. She was slowly stroking me up and down_. How did she know how to do that?_ I had to stop her soon, or I was going to embarrass myself even more by releasing all over her. It was the feeling of her warm breath blowing over my wetness that had me pull back with a hiss.

"Bella! Oh god!" Her mouth was close to me and was about to wrap around me.

"I'm sorry, Edward! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" Scared chocolate brown eyes filled with guilt stared up at me.

"No…no love…it was just… it was…" I couldn't look at her it was too embarrassing.

"Did you like it?" her soft voice whispered. I nodded my head yes.

"I err…liked it a bit too much…" I chuckled. I was actually a bit relieved. Bella didn't seem to be repulsed by my cold hard flesh. I had feared her reaction to my stone body. I had been scared that once we were more intimate and she saw me naked and touched me, she would not want me anymore. But from the way she was still staring unashamedly at my now leaking erection, she more than liked me. The naked desire in her eyes told me how much she wanted me. Once again, I raised my eyes to look at her beautiful body. Her provocative tattoos were going to be the death of me!

"Bella…" I pulled her on to my lap partly to hide my nakedness without offending her and to have the pleasure of cradling her warmth against me. I loved that feeling. I was still very embarrassed and shy to be naked like this in front of her. My jeans were still on and she had only managed to pull me out of my boxers. I settled comfortably against the head board, perversely enjoying the feeling of having her naked thigh rubbing against my sensitive flesh.

"So beautiful…" I whispered as I traced the beautiful flowing design on the top of her breasts. It went right under the bra and looked as if it circled her nipple. I badly wanted to have an unobstructed view of her. I was too shy to ask for it directly. _How was I going to go about this? This was my sweet innocent Bella; I couldn't just act like this_. I was shocked at my own very scandalous thoughts. My fingers couldn't resist roaming over her covered soft mound along the faint outline of the design that was visible through the _almost_ transparent bra.

"Edward…" Bella reached up pulling my head down to kiss me deeply. At the same time I felt her small hand covering mine pushing my whole hand over her softness. I sighed. This was heaven.

I shivered as I felt Bella's wet tongue tracing the shell of my ear.

"Don't you want to see me too, Edward?" she whispered in my ear, and I felt her reach behind to undo the clasp of her bra. I held my breath watching as she slowly removed the bra revealing the hidden treasures underneath. Oh god!

"Bella…oh…you look stunning!" I couldn't help exclaiming. I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and fondling her beautiful breasts.

"Soft… so warm." I squeezed and her whole breast moulded to the shape of my palm. It was so amazing. I rubbed my thumb against one dusky rose nipple and it pebbled. I couldn't resist bending down to take it into my mouth. Bella moaned my name. The tattoos lightly curved close to her nipples. I traced it with my tongue and blew hard making goose bumps rise on her flesh. She shuddered. I think I played with her breasts for a long time; I couldn't get enough of them. It was the feeling of warmth surrounding my erection again when Bella's hand once again started stroking me that reminded me I had another part of her that I wanted to explore.

"Edward… aha…" I could tell she was getting more excited as I slowly followed the line of the tattoo that ran up her thigh to play with the hem of her panties.

"Oh. More Edward."I took a deep breath "Can…can I… touch you, love," I stuttered. I was asking a young, innocent girl whether I could touch her. I knew it was forbidden territory in my time, but times have changed and I for one was glad.

"Yes! Yes, Edward, more…" she panted. I had resisted Bella for so long but now that she was my fiancée, I wanted to know her more intimately very badly. I knew we had to learn to be close to each other slowly so that our wedding night wouldn't overwhelm me. We were both virgins, and to top it all off I was a vampire, so it was important for me to be able to control my desire so that I wouldn't harm her. We had discussed this and agreed to take baby steps getting to know each other better. It had so far not resulted in much. But today I knew things were very different. I was still in control, and I loved everything we were doing with each other.

I was feeling bolder now knowing that Bella wanted my touch as much as I did. I slowly pulled the offending panties down her legs, while looking directly into her molten dark chocolate depths trying to convey how much I loved her. It was only after I completely pulled the scrap of lace off her, that I dared to look down from her eyes. I knew Bella was watching me. I felt very shy but also very curious. I wanted to know my darling girl in every possible way. I slowly ran my eyes up along the line of the tattoos on her legs, following them up to her hips. They disappeared right at the juncture of her legs and soft brown curls, now wet with her desire, met my glance. I sucked in air, and her arousal hit me hard like a wrecking ball. _Wow!_ I couldn't help wanting to touch her there, but I was too embarrassed to do it with her watching, so I decided to distract her.

I leaned down kissing her soft lips again while I slowly ran my fingers through her silky curls. Her hips bucked against my hand when I finally parted her soft folds and rubbed her bundle of nerves. She pulled hard on my erection the pace of her movements increasing. I flipped us over so that we were now lying side by side on the bed facing each other, letting out hands roam I pushed her on to her back and positioned my erection against her swollen, rosy pink desire rubbing against it. I was not going to enter her and go all the way but I was going to make sure that we got relief. I wanted so much to give Bella everything she deserved.

Small hands wrapped around my neck pulling my face down to her lips while stroking my hair. I kissed her once more, and then leaned down and sucked on her pert nipples making her moan my name out loud. I couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Bella love, come with me," I whispered while once again covering her lips with mine in a deep searing kiss. I frantically rubbed the tip of my erection against her bundle of nerves and in the next moment we both fell over the edge. I heard her screams join my own roar of ecstasy. It took us both a few minutes to calm down and our breathing to become normal again. I lay on my side resting my head on my raised arm looking down at my angel. She was flushed and beautiful. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Are you all right love? Did I hurt you? I sort of…err lost control towards the end." I was still scared that I might have been too rough with her.

"Wow that was amazing! How was it for you?" A huge smile covered her face.

"Perfect! That was absolutely perfect. It was the best moment of my existence. You are so beautiful, angel." I couldn't resist stealing a chaste kiss from her now swollen lips.

"And you are gorgeous, Edward." Her eyes roamed my naked body. I had lost my jeans at some point, and I couldn't actually recall when so we were both now fully bare. And to my mortification, at the sight of her gaze focused on my erection, I got aroused again. Bella gasped and looked up into my eyes. I looked away in embarrassment.

"Well, someone is insatiable." I heard her soft chuckled. _Oh god! This was so embarrassing_. My recovery time was very short, being a vampire, and my desire for her knew no bounds.

"It's just…it's just that I want you so much, love." This time Bella gasped for breath and another wave of her arousal hit me. So she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I was very pleased at this new knowledge. She was still staring at my now very prominent erection.

I felt a bit shy at her frank perusal and moved closer to her pulling her body against mine to hide my embarrassment. I was feeling a bit lethargic and contented. I had never been so happy in the whole of my existence.

"I love you, Bella…" I whispered while kissing her sweet lips again.

"I love you too, Edward." Bella continued to greedily kiss me back. Round two was fast approaching. A simple henna tattoo, and an invitation to satisfy my curiosity. The path to happiness, or ecstasy, was a little brown line, curving and making amazing designs on soft, flawless skin.

**A/N: If you enjoyed this story check out my story 'Preparing for the wedding' where you can read some more fun interactions between Bella and Edward.**

**Would love to hear from you. Please review and let me know what you thought of this story:)**


End file.
